


Peter十七岁的第一天

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	Peter十七岁的第一天

超市门前的世界无烟日宣传标语被撤了下去，改换上了一条画了很多涂鸦小人的横幅，上面还画了很多简笔画的超级英雄。

Peter一进超市先看到了一串气球，五颜六色的围成一圈，挂在“Happy Children's Day”的海报上。

为了庆祝儿童节，超市还专门把玩具专柜搬到了门口来，超市的重新布局让Peter稍微在寻找他想要的东西时多花了点时间。

Peter在找安全套，当然不止是安全套——如果他真的打算在他十七岁的第一天和Tony做爱的话，根据他在网络上搜到的资料，Peter还需要一些润滑液。

但是等Peter真正站到这个特殊专柜——摆满了一列列颜色、品牌各异的安全套和润滑液的商品柜面前，他又开始发愁了。

他根本不知道到底要选择哪一种。

这些特殊用途的商品种类简直多得他咋舌，厚薄他尚且能理解，似乎网络上普遍都反应安全套越薄，体验感更好——体验，这个词让Peter脸红起来。

他只要一想到面前这些小东西将被用在何处，就控制不了几乎要跳出嗓子口的心脏。

Peter就交过一个女朋友，在他十五岁那年。他们根本还来不及约会，就让Peter发现他女朋友的老爹是他最近战斗过的大反派。理所当然的，这场初恋无疾而终。

后来，十六岁的Peter Parker得到了一个全世界最棒的礼物，Tony Stark。

实际上和Tony Stark约会的过程并不像Peter起初想象的那样声色犬马——他男朋友是个百万富翁，还是个纵横情场的花花公子，而且Peter清楚记得Tony在答应他的追求之前，为了要他死心还连一年睡了十三个封面女郎的事情都告诉了他。

所以这一年里他们的恋爱关系偶尔让Peter觉得很奇怪。

他们做过最出格的事情不过是在亲吻的情浓时刻，忍不住把手放进了对方的裤子里——忍不住的人是Peter，而不是Tony。

好吧，Peter能够理解这都因为该死的他只是个未成年。

天知道他有多少次，在他们必须叫停的那一刻——当双唇分开，他们看见彼此眼中灭不下去的渴求时，Peter有多恨不得自己能发明一台时光机，只要几秒钟，他就能迈过那道法律在他们之间划过的界限。

但是今天，Peter终于成年了。

所以他终于能正正当当，甚至还有些许骄傲地站在一柜子安全套和润滑液的面前——来考虑要如何结束自己的处男之身。

旁边有一对情侣推着购物车走过来了，塑胶滚轮停在了Peter旁边。即使Peter心里明白别人只是在挑选商品，而没有把视线停在他身上。

但Peter还是感到了一阵不自在，原谅Peter吧，毕竟他只是个一心想要和男朋友做爱的小处男。

Peter顶不住心理想象的压力，随手从货柜上拿了一盒包装红蓝两色的安全套——在此时此刻，Peter下意识选择了自己最喜欢的两个颜色。

好在Peter没忘了要买润滑液这么重要的东西，而且Peter也不知道润滑液的口味不同到底有有什么区别——反正这种东西又不是用来吃的，不是吗？

Peter迷迷糊糊的想着。

到最后，Peter到收银台结账时，先从购物篮里先是捧出了一大堆膨化食品，还不忘了拿上一瓶他这个年纪看起来会喜欢喝的可乐——这还是Peter走到收银台前特意折返回食品区拿的。

他总归是不太好意思直接拿着一盒孤零零的安全套和润滑液跑去结账——那看起来就太明显了，就好像他对这种事情很迫不及待一样——虽然事实如此。

也不知道是不是Peter的表情实在太过于正直，他对那盒安全套和润滑液摆出的漠不关心的态度，让收银员感到了迷惑——他觉得面前这个看起来一脸未成年的男孩子很可能是拿错了商品。

所以收银员举起了手里的安全套盒子，让Peter甚至站在Peter后面等待结账的人都看清了那上头画着的安全套拟人图案，“这是你要结账的商品吗？”

Holy shit！

Peter的脸瞬间红成了番茄，他感觉他前面那些薯片和可乐都白买了！

“Ye——yes！”

Peter接过了收银员手里的安全套盒子，结账的时候差点手一抖把手里那张纸币撕成了两半。

结完帐的蜘蛛侠简直是穷尽毕生之力，迅速从一众不明所以的路人面前呼啦跑过。动作之迅捷，直让人怀疑这个面目白净的男孩身后有条恶犬在追着他要咬他屁股。

Peter一路跑到了电梯口才停下来，走一步深呼吸一次，等到呼吸平稳了他才掏出钥匙去开门。

不过客厅里没人，Peter趁这时候才想起来要把安全套和润滑液从购物袋里拿出来。Peter把购物袋放到了茶几上，就在他刚摸到润滑液的包装袋时，Peter被人从身后一把抱住了。

“什么时候来的。”男人低沉的声音贴在Peter耳朵边上，Peter倒是做贼心虚似的把润滑液和安全套胡乱一抓，塞进了自己的连帽卫衣口袋。

“刚，刚到这里。”Peter答道。

Peter想侧过脸去，但是Tony手臂收紧了不让他动，还在他耳垂上亲了一下，嘴唇挨上Peter耳朵的时候还故意发出了亲吻的响声。

“你让我等了很久，”Tony抱着Peter握住了他的手腕，抬起了男孩腕上的表举到他眼前，“你看，离你的放学时候已经过去一个小时了。去干什么了？”

“去了超市……”

Peter觉得今天的Tony有些奇怪，他们平时很难得有这样的互动。也不知道是不是因为他未成年的关系，Tony总知道要适可而止，他们这一年里保持的恋爱关系几乎可以说是健康到让人难以置信。

可是今天的Tony似乎不太一样。

“嗯……你买了什么？”Tony没放开Peter，抱着男孩在沙发上坐了下来，手臂穿过男孩腋下把茶几上的购物袋提了起来，“薯片——饼干——哦，还有可乐？”

Tony笑了一声，“我怎么觉得你是到我这里野餐来了。”

Peter只在心里庆幸自己刚才把安全套和润滑液都收了起来，所以他现在能理直气壮的转过脸去和Tony回嘴，“我想吃不可以吗——唔。”

Tony在他话说完之前先吻住了他。Peter的后脑勺被男人的手扶住，柔软的舌尖舔过他的齿列，又细细地抿住了他的唇瓣，像是把Peter当成了一道甜点。

“更喜欢哪一个？”

“什么？”

“我和那堆零食。”Tony勾着男孩匀称的小腿把他抱起来放在沙发上，和Peter面对面，“小朋友，你更喜欢哪一个。”

Tony好像是才洗过澡。头发湿漉漉的，棕色头发沾了水变成了近乎黑色的深棕，湿润的额发垂在他眉尾上。

这让Peter觉得他实在是好看得过分了，他心里那些咕嘟咕嘟冒起的小心思全都变成了Tony Stark的名字。

从湿发滴答落下的水珠贴合着男人的额角往下滑，被Peter伸手抹开了，但是Tony握住了他的手，“你知道我在想什么吗。”

“你……在想什么？”

“每一次，当你用这种好像我是全世界你见过最好看的人的眼神看着我，”Tony无视了Peter因为他这句听起来有些自恋的话而提起来的笑容，“都让我都很想吻你。还有……”

“还有什么……”

Peter被Tony越伏越低的身子压倒在沙发靠背上，两个人之间的距离近到鼻尖相抵，终于，Tony不再动了，“还有随便找个什么能支撑我们的平面，和你做爱。”

哦天啊。Peter的脑子已经完全发懵了，他几乎就要控制不住自己是不是该抬腿去勾住Tony的腰了——当你的男朋友是个荷尔蒙炸弹时，这种事情总是让人很难控制。

但是鉴于这一天是如此的特殊，Peter咬了咬嘴唇，还是克制住了自己捧着Tony的脸直接吻上去的冲动。

“等……等一下，我……我去超市不止是买了薯片。”Peter从卫衣口袋里拿出了那盒让他一路红着脸狂奔的安全套，“我知道这些东西你这里应该都有……但是……但是我想我现在是成年人了。”

Peter说得磕磕巴巴，“我是可以对自己负责的！”

“好吧。”Tony虽然觉得男孩义正言辞的样子有些好笑，但他还是忍住了嘴角的笑意。Peter这样明明什么都不懂，却能大声表达自己的样子实在是一种不加思量的可爱。

Tony接过那盒安全套放到了一边，看着男孩一脸跃跃欲试又羞郝的表情还是没忍住摸了摸Peter的头发，“还有呢？”

Peter坐直了身子，Tony也适时的放开了他。Peter摸到口袋里的那几包润滑液心里是很得意的——他知道Tony觉得他是个什么都不懂的小朋友，但是当Tony看到他至少知道要准备润滑液的话……

Peter掏出了那几个能证明他是个成年人的润滑液一巴掌拍在了桌子上——要知道拥有吨级臂力的蜘蛛侠的一巴掌，和普通人的一巴掌可不一样。

但是润滑液的包装袋只是一个普普通通的塑胶密封袋。

可想而知的，那几包润滑液被Peter一巴掌拍在桌面上，接连发出了可笑的[噗叽]声——润滑液的袋子应声而破。

这几包可怜的润滑液还没来得及派上什么作用，就直接被年轻的蜘蛛侠拍爆袋了。

更糟糕的是，即使Peter作为蜘蛛侠，反应相比常人要快得多，但他还是没能来得及拦住那些向Tony飞溅而起的润滑液。

Peter僵硬地转过脸，看见一滴啫喱状的膏体正诡异地停在他男朋友挺直的、形状完美的鼻梁上，而且还隐约有要向下滑的趋势。

“……”

Tony沉默了。

Peter也沉默了。他在想，他现在去死一死还来得及吗？


End file.
